List of Home and Away children
The following are characters from the Australian soap opera Home and Away who are notable for being the children of important characters. Baby Hammond/Campbell Unborn child of Claudia Hammond and Geoff Campbell. Conceived in May 2009. It is due in Jan 2010. It has been rumoured the baby will be called Luke. It has also been rumoured she suffers a miscarriage at 16 weeks (a.k.a. 4 mths) via accidentally being pushed down stairs. Baby Vale/Baker Unborn child of Amanda Vale and Peter Baker. Conceived in Feb 2009. It is due Nov 2009. Baby Taylor/Jeffires Unborn child of Belle Taylor and Aden Jefferies. Conceived in Jun 2009. Due in Mar 2010. Baby Armstrong/Holden The unborn child of Rachel Armstrong and Tony Holden. Conceived in late 2008. His/Her half-brother, Jack Holden was shot dead in 2009. It is due in Jul 2009 Archie Hyde Unnamed infant actors (2007) Archie Hyde is the only child of Kit Hunter and Kim Hyde. He was conceived when his parents were stranded in the bush after a helicopter crash. His father Kim was married to Rachel Armstrong during and after Archie's birth. He was born on May 6,2006, this was also the day his maternal grandmother Beth Hunter died in a car accident. He currently resides in the city with his parents. Ella Hunter Unnamed infant actors (2006) Ella Hunter is the daughter of Tasha Andrews and Robbie Hunter.Born in 2006 she was originally believed to be Michael/Jonah Abrahams' daughter, until in 2007 Jonah was revealed to be infertile. After her birth she was kidnapped by Jonah's foster mother Mumma Rose, but was later safely returned to Tasha and Robbie. It is unknown whether Robbie is her father. She currently resides in the United States with her parents. Lindsay McKenzie/Harris Lindsay McKenzie/Harris was the unborn daughter of Martha McKenzie and Roman Harris. She was conceived in early–mid 2008 and died via a miscarriage in August 2008. For weeks it was assumed that Jack Holden was the father until a paternity test proved Roman to be her father. Noah Lawson II* Hunter Unnamed infant actors (2006) Noah Lawson II* Hunter is the son of Hayley Smith and Scott Hunter.He was originally believed to be Kim Hyde's son (due to a paternity test which had been switched by Zoe McAllister). Months after his birth (in 2006) it was discovered (through blood types) that Scott was Noah's father. He was named after Hayley's late husband Noah Lawson. He currently resides in France with his parents. Noah's reatives include Robbie Hunter,Henry Hunter,Kit Hunter,Matilda Hunter,Will and Nick Smith (aunts and uncles);Archie Hyde,Ella Hunter,Lily and Rachel Smith (cousins). Rachel Burton McGregor Kelly Glaister (1996-1998) Sarah Mumcu (1998-2000, 2002) Rachel Burton McGregor is the only daughter of Jesse McGregor and the late Kylie Burton. Kylie died of a drug overdose while in prison. Jesse was sent to prison in 2006 charged with Vehichular manslaughter for the car accident death of Chloe Richards. Between 2002-2006, Rachel was adopted by Will and Gypsy Smith; thus gaining a adoptive sister Lily Smith.http://www.backtothebay.net/cast/bio/mcgregor_rachel.shtml Joe Morton Declan Ransley, Justin Martin, Olivia Barclay, Sayer Long, Rafferty Grierson, Cooper Brittian and Henry Lucas (2006, alternate actors) Marley Cooke (2008) Joe Morton is the only son of Lee Morton and Steve Braeburn (Lee's science teacher). Born on October 30th, 2006 , he was almost adopted by Rachel Armstrong and her then-husband Kim Hyde. He was raised by Lee and her boyfriend Dane Masca until he died of bone cancer in 2008.http://www.backtothebay.net/cast/bio/morton_joe.shtml Shane Parrish Jr. Shane Parrish Jr. (born in 1996) is the only daughter of Angel Brooks/Parrish and the late Shane Parrish. She was name Shane, in honour of her father, whom died of septicemia in 1996 months before her birth. She has a half-brother, Dylan Parrish (he was born when Angel was 14). She currently resides in England with Angel,Dylan and Angel's partner Simon Broadhurst. Vinnie "V.J." Patterson Jr Carlo Teodorowych and Jack Monger (2001) Harry and James Roberts/Nicholas and Cameron Stevens (2002-2003recurring/alternate) Max Theoharis and Gregory Fois (2004-2005) Cooper Scott (2006-2008) Felix Dean (2008-Present) Vincent Alexi "V.J." Patterson Jr is the only son of Leah Poulos-Patterson-Baker and Vinnie Patterson. He is named after Leah's younger brother, Alexi and his father Vinnie. Moments after his birth (in 2001, same day as Lily Smith) his father Vinnie was arrested on fraud charges (Vinnie's father was the real fraudster) and later sent to jail where his death was faked so he could go into witness protection because while on the inside he'd become a police informer. Jesse McGregor was the main father figure in young VJ's life since his birth when, at six months old, it was discovered he had a problem with his hearing and needed a cochlear implant operation to repair it. In 2005 his mother Leah married Dan Baker, and VJ gained a stepbrother Ryan Baker (Dan's son from his marriage to Amanda Vale). In early 2008 Dan died in an absailing accident in America, after Dan's death he formed a father/son bond with Miles Copeland. He resides at 6 James Street with his mother, Charlie and Ruby Buckton. In 2008 he got stuck in a storm drain but was rescued by Annie Campbell. On February 2 2009, he was abducted by a con-man named Brian, he was later safely returned.http://au.tv.yahoo.com/home-and-away/blog/article/-/article/5297417/leah-blog-2-6-feb-2009/ In March VJ was upset when he found out his mother has started dating Roman Harris. Oliver Phillips Oliver Davis (May 21,2008-January 29,2009) Oliver "Ollie" Phillips is the son of Kirsty and Kane Phillips, Ollie was born in 2005 while his parents were on the run from the law. Ollie arrived in the bay in a cloud of mystery on May 21,2008 his parents were later revealed to be Kirsty and Kane Phillips. In June 2008, his father Kane was sent to jail. Ollie resided at Summer Bay House with his mother, Miles Copeland (he dated Kirsty), Jai Fernandez, Alf Stewart and Melody Jones. His father was released from jail in November 2008 and on January 29, 2009, the Phillips family left Summer Bay. Olivia Fraser/Richards Olivia Fraser/Richards (born in 1998) is the only daughter of the late Chloe Richards and the late Lachlan "Lachie" Fraser. Only weeks after her birth, Lachie was diagnosed with a brain tumour, he later died in 1999. In July 2005, Olivia was left orphaned when Chloe died from an embolism caused by a broken arm following a car crash. A short time later James Fraser (Olivia's uncle/Lachie's brother/Chloe's ex-husband) gained custody of Olivia and they left Summer Bay together. Pippa Saunders Phoebe and India Falconer (2006-2007) Chloe Marshall (2007-2008) Philippa Rose "Pippa" Saunders is the daughter of Sally Fletcher and the late Flynn Saunders, Leah Baker is her non-biological birth mother, via being a surrogate for Sally (she was left infertile because of ovarian cancer). She was born in 2004. In 2006 her father Flynn died from skin cancer. She is named after her beloved adoptive grandmother Pippa. She has a foster brother Ric Dalby, foster sister Cassie Turner and foster niece Summer Rose Turner (Cassie's daughter). Her blood relatives include a uncle Miles Copeland and cousin Amber Copeland (Miles' late daughter). She currently resides in Phuket with her mother, Cassie and Summer Turner. Lily Smith Lillian Gypsy "Lily" Smith is the daughter of Will Smith and Gypsy Nash. She was born in 2001, the same day as VJ Patterson. She has one adopted sister, Rachel McGregor (Jesse McGregor's daughter). Summer Rose Turner Summer Rose Turner (born off-screen)is the only daughter of Cassie Turner and Henk Van Minnen. Summer Rose was born on July 15, 2008. She was found to be HIV negative after her birth (Cassie and Henk are both HIV positive) and currently resides in Phuket with her mother, Sally Fletcher and Pippa Saunders. External links and sources *[http://seven.com.au/homeandaway/ Home and Away official website - SEVEN.com.au] *Home and Away at the Internet Movie Database *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0094481/fullcredits#cast at the Internet Movie Database References Category:Home and Away characters